


What happened if...

by HopeKitten



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-09-28 07:04:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10078787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopeKitten/pseuds/HopeKitten
Summary: What if all of the events didn't happen as they were told?What would be if both stories collided with each other and there was a different outcome?





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> I just started this story without really thinking about it. I don't know who I will pair with whom or what exactly is going to happen. We all have to see what I come up with.
> 
> Hope you like it and tell me if there is anything wrong.

Everything happened really quickly. Harry didn't expect this to happen. Hell he thougth he would have a normal day at school. 

But no! Of course things aren't easy for him. They never were. 

Harry was going down the stairs to the Great Hall just when he was attacked with a spell. The spell didn't hurt, not at all. So what was that spell?

He didn't really have time to think further as he was sucked into some dimension. A few seconds later he was standing somewhere in nowhere.

'Where am I?' was the first questioned which occured him.

'Why did that happen? Who was that?' as he was realizing what happened the questions only became more and more.

Harry tried to look around. He was surrounded by nature. Everything looked so peaceful. 

'Maybe I am going to find other people, who can tell me where I am' he thought, as he started walking.

Just walking a little he already spotted some people. Harry quickly walked over to them.

"Excuse me, but could you tell me where this is?" he said.

A woman looked at him and said "Boy", Harry shuddered, "how can you not know where we are? This is the Central Park in New York, America. How stupid can someone be?" She said as she walked away.

'Well that was a nice lady' he thought while walking out of the Park, searching for a street and trying to forget what she said.

'So I am in New York... Why would someone want to bring me to New York? Of all the places where I could be. Anyway... I need to find a place where I can stay at. I don't really want to sleep on the street. Maybe I can find someone who let's me sleep at their place... haha maybe not, I mean that lady was really rude and maybe all of the people here are like that. Nothing different then the rest of the world...'

'I must say I am quite thrilled to be here actually. I always wanted to go away from everything. No one really cared for me. I was just some useful piece in their war of who is going to have the most power over everyone. Stupid light side fighting the dark side. If this didn't happen I would have anyway given up. I had already planned an audience with the dark lord.'

'I would really like to know what those hollow heads are doing in Britain, not that I want to go back. Even that rude lady from before is better than all of the crap that is going on my magical ass Britain.'

He stopped and started to soak up his new surroundings. He came to halt at a street. There were a lot of vehicles on the street. From everwhere came different noises. He sucked all of those up and engulfed himself in the feeling of all of his responsibilities being swept away by the breeze, which was passing him. He felt free at last. 

'Better start searching for a place to stay now.'


	2. Stark Tower

[Time skip]

As Harry wandered around, he finally stopeed in front of the biggest building he has ever seen. He didn't know why, but this building must be important. 'How can such a big buliding be not important?' he thought.

He walked to the front door and went in. The room, no the hall was really big and it looked really expensive.

Stopping in front of the reception, he began speaking to the lady sitting behind the desk.

"Excuse me madam, but where exactly am I?" he asked.

The lady looked bewildered at him and said "You don't know where you are?"

"I know where I am. I am in New York, but I don't know what building this."

She looked shocked. "This is the Stark Tower. The owner is no one other than Tony Stark, or better known as Iron Man."

"Well, I don't know this Iron... Man. Anyway, what does this Tony Stark or whatever do? I mean, I have never seen such a big and pompous building."

"If you would watch the news more, you would know what he does." she said in a scolding tone.

"I am sorry for having better things to do than watch TV."

"That's it mister. I don't know who you are but you better go now. We don't need scoundrels like you in this building. I am calling the security guard."

"Do whatever you want to do."

Just some minutes later a rather large and bulky man came over. Harry didn't look scared. He wasn't scared of a muggle, but he also didn't feel relaxed. He didn't want to use any magic in front of muggles. He rather wouldn't mess with the Magical Congress of the United States of America.

"What's the problem here?" the man, who must be the security guard, asked. 

"This boy here has to go." the woman said.

"Please don't call me that." Harry begged.

"What shouldn't I call you?"

"You know what." he slowly became angrier. 

"Boy? Why shouldn't I call you that... boy?"

"Stop it!"

"No, I am not stopping boy, because you are just a little disrespectful boy."

Harry just didn't want to hear this word anymore. Why does it have to follow hime everywhere? Even in America he couldn't get away from it.

Harry just couldn't take it anymore. He had a magic burst out. Every window in the hall broke and you could hear some people screaming.

"Is someone hurt?" the security guard asked.

Harry didn't notice that he held his breath in. He slowly began to breath again. He looked around. 'Did I do this?' he thought. 'Well now I'm fucked with the American Ministry.'

Suddenly the escalator door opened and an agitiated man entered the room. Behind him was another man, who was looking straight at Harry.

"Can someone kindly explain what the hell happened?" the first man walking through the door said.

"Mister Stark, we don't really know. The windows just broke."

'Of course they wouldn't know what happened' Harry thougth. 'Why the hell is he staring at me?' he only now noticed the other man staring at him.

"Wizard." the man, who was staring at Harry said.

"What did you say" Mister Stark asked.

"I said he is a wizard."


End file.
